


Post-Apocalypse

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, haha self indulgent fic go brrrr, me writing while tired is a wild card, procrastination time~, this is both serious yet not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: In which the world is still in chaos.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Post-Apocalypse

The dark clouds overhead dissipated into the blue sky as chatting poured through a certain room.

“And we literally commanded legendaries!” Gou exclaimed.

“Yeah, but Riolu  _ and _ Raboot evolved!” Ash yelled, Pikachu chirping in agreement. 

“That’s not any  _ more _ amazing-”

“Yeah it is!”

“You two were both great out there,” Leon cut in with a wince. 

Ash pushed his chair back as he sprang to his feet. “Are you ok-”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” 

Pikachu’s ears flopped over as he jumped onto Ash’s head, waving a paw. 

“I hope so too!” Ash said before half-joking, “I still gotta battle you!”

Gou rolled his eyes, also standing up. “I’m going to meet up with Sonia. You two continue talking about battling!”

Ash beamed, waving Gou goodbye. He took his chair, dragging it against the wall before scanning the room. 

Leon glanced over, an eyebrow raised. 

Ash met his eyes, softening. “Are you gonna be ok?”

“I already told you I’m f- Wait, what?”

Scratching behind Pikachu’s ears, Ash said, “It’s not going to feel alright for a while, but that’s alright. We’ll get there eventually.” Pursing his lips, Ash murmured, “It’s not often I’m  _ not _ the one hurt after one of these. So…” Ash bowed his head. Leon sat up in alarm. “I’m sorry.”

“...Uhhh. Please just sit down.” Ash nodded, hugging Pikachu as Leon continued, “Don’t be sorry.  _ I’m  _ sorry I was so useless- and I’m still wasting time by being here-” Leon blinked, narrowing his eyes. “Wait. ‘One of these’???”

“Hey, don’t be down on yourself!  _ I  _ should have made sure you guys were all safe!” Ash said. 

Leon fidgeted with his cape. “Ash, it’s not your job-”

“It might as well be!” Ash grinned. Pikachu sighed. “Worry about yourself first, alright? Don’t push yourself.” As Leon tried to process what Ash just said, Ash glanced out the window. “Even after that’s over, we still have a long way to go.”

Leon stayed silent. 

Pikachu’s ears twitched as he squeaked to Ash. 

Ash nodded. “Yeah I guess so! The end of the world always brings some level of panic and violence.” Pikachu waved a paw as Leon stared at them. “Mhm! So we should stick around to help!”

“You… understand your pokemon?” Leon asked. “Ok ignore that, how are you so  _ calm  _ about all of this??? How am I...” His eyes glazed over. 

Pikachu glanced between Ash and Leon. 

“Don’t worry, it just hasn’t set in yet! Man, I can’t wait for a great night!” Ash chuckled, rolling his eyes at his own words. “I should not be joking about this!” He dragged a hand down his face, half-joking, “I’m just glad we knocked Rose from his tower, if you get what I mean! Heheh.”

Leon still blankly stared in front of him. “All this time…” Tucking his knees in, Leon tiredly sighed. “I was always supposed to be the leader. The hero. But you and Gou were more brave and heroic than I could have been. I mean, you didn’t run, even when I told you to.”

“Well I didn’t want to be a hero. I’d rather… create my own destiny, earn my own titles. I’d still help out, of course, but maybe I would have felt less… Never mind.” Ash shifted in his chair, patting Pikachu’s head. Leon blinked, finally glancing over. “We’ll try to get everything back to order, don’t worry. It’s the duality of humankind and all. So united yet divided over conflict. Peace, recovery, communication is so much more difficult to attain, especially after something like this, but it’s worth it. After all, violence isn’t gonna  _ stop  _ the world from ending. I’ve seen way too many times where fighting accomplished nothing but nearly ending the world. It’s like that saying, no side wins in a war. Dunno where I heard that one though.”

Leon could only stare.

Pikachu tilted his head, chirping. Ash hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe? They did win without violence. The gift of life, who you are, and the circumstances of…” he trailed off, staring at his shoes. Pikachu waved a paw. 

“...Are you ok?” Leon blurted.

Ash jolted. “Oh! Yeah, sorry. Just stuck in past… memories. I think.” He shrugged. “Don’t know if me remembering them is good or bad by now, so I’m just gonna ignore it and move on!”

Leon rested his head on his knees. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

Pikachu side-eyed Leon, chirping when Ash shrugged. “We’ve both got secrets. Let’s not unpack all of it right now.” Ash plopped Pikachu on his shoulder, standing up. “Thank you anyways.” 

“What for-” Leon froze when Ash patted his head, blue bubbles fading in and out of existence around them.

“For the support. It’s been a while since two champions were both present at a world-ending event.” Ash stepped back, chuckling as Leon gaped at him. Pikachu nudged Ash’s cheek. “I hope your pain eases soon. After all, in the end, it’s the ‘ordinary’ people who put the world back together, people who make the world a better place.” Tilting his head, Ash grinned. “You guys are the heroes.”

“...They are, aren’t they.”

Before Ash or Pikachu could say anything, the door slammed open. 

“Lee!” A blur shot by, tackling Leon onto his bed. “How are you doing?”

Leon chuckled. “Hey Hop. I’m doing alright-”

“I’m sooo happy you’re alright! What would my world be without you?”

Ash and Pikachu exchanged amused glances. Scooching away, Ash did a one-finger wave. “Take care!”

_ Cause some people really care. _

**Author's Note:**

> The world really is in chaos still. I hope everyone is doing well, if not alright!


End file.
